


Six Tricks

by ashhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashhh/pseuds/ashhh
Summary: Dean was busy having a massive crisis over his sexual orientation. And a certain blue eyed seraph.Gabriel, the bitch, had the nerve to look pleased with himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally found the first couple of chapters of this fic on an ancient memory stick and decided it was worthy of continuing! 
> 
> I had actually posted this here before but deleted it in a paranoid fit of worry over someone from my school or something finding it, hahahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. God knows I had fun writing it.

Dean's fingers drummed the creaky wooden chair he sat in, watching the dust float, staring at the book and having the words swim leisurely on the page. Dean willed for them to sit still. Honestly, he didn't even know why he was here. The library in the bunker that Dean, Sam and Castiel sat silently in was desperately dull. Dean would rather watch paint dry than do mind-numbing research; he'd much rather kill whatever they were reading about than learn from it, for God's sake. It was hopeless.

Sam, unlike Dean, was engrossed in the desperately old, crumbling leather-bound book he had his nose buried in. His eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed together in concentration, his green eyes darted though line to line like a ball in a tennis match. Sam's dusty fingers gripped the book tightly, as if it were about to fly away at any moment. A dozen questionably reliable books were loosely scattered around him; he hadn't even bothered to close them and just tossed them away in favor of reaching for another to read. Of course, Sam having (almost) graduated as a law student, found research quite interesting.

Castiel, being an ancient celestial angel of the Lord that has watched mountains erode, probably found it quite agreeable too. His blue eyes were wild, impossible to keep a track of, as he flicked through page after page of almost indecipherable tiny letters in seconds. Dean supposed it was a perk of being dozens of millennia old. About 70 books were very neatly, almost symmetrically stacked around the angel- Dean's one book was pitiful next to Cas' collection.

Nerds.

Dean angrily chewed and picked at his worn-down fingernails. Hangnails peeled back painfully and dry dark callouses rose from the skin's surface. Monster blood had embedded in every corner and crevice of his hand from the previous hunt, and although it was very low down on Dean's priority list, picking at his skin seemed far more interesting than any excruciating research that Sam and Castiel wanted him to help with.  
Dean? Doing research? As if!

He loved hunting things, he really did. It was (almost) all he'd ever known; but researching for new monsters make him want to drive his beloved Impala off of the closest cliff. He may as well tear out his brain and gift-wrap it for whatever bloodthirsty monster was nearest. Dean tore harder at his fingers with his teeth in his frustration. He supposed he must have made some sort of irritated sound as he tried to scrape away the blood on his fingernails, because Sam finally snapped.

"You know, Dean, you could actually help us figure this instead of sitting on your ass all day." His brother snarled, slamming one of the books down on the large oak table suddenly.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Samantha." Dean scoffed, not even bothering to look up from his calloused hand. He had long ago learned how to drown out Sam's bitching.

"Dean. It would be wise to help us." Castiel added, face blank and vague. He leaned over the table and peered at Dean's neglected book, quickly skimming it. "This book does seem useful. The author appears to have-" Cas' words were hindered mid-sentence, his inquisitive eyes snapping up to meet the cause of the interruption.

A loud cringy sound sliced painfully through the silence, tearing at Dean's ears mercilessly. The bunker's great iron door swung open dramatically, groaning loudly under the sudden pressure, and a questionable mist poured out from behind it. A slender figure staggered through the mist, face hidden but booming voice impossible to ignore. What the hell? Dean hooked his fingers around the shotgun in his back pocket, not daring to pull it out just yet, and he kept his ringed eyes fixed on whatever had just wandered into the bunker.

"DEAN WINCHESTER," the man began, painfully loud and dramatic. Dean was starting to panic at the thing addressing him, rising to his feet. White mist started to fill the room. He heard the gentle hum of an angel summoning their grace and assumed it was Castiel- Dean allowed himself to breathe some relief.

"I HAVE TRAVELED THE EARTH; SWUM TO THE DEEPEST OCEAN, EXPLORED THE THICKEST JUNGLE, WALKED IN THE BUSIEST CITIES, AND SOARED IN THE HIGHEST SKIES." He continued, his voice starting to seem familiar. The fuck? Dean silently mouthed, eyes wide and alert, to Sam and Cas, who just shrugged. They were strangely calm. The fact that they hadn't even stood up and aimed a weapon at the thing made Dean even more anxious.

"I HAVE EVEN SEARCHED THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE FOR YEARS AND YET..." the person paused, and as if it couldn't get any more theatrical, he dropped to his knees and reached out to Dean; who still couldn't make out the guy's fucking face among the smoke. His fingers tightened around his shotgun.

"I AM UNABLE... TO FIND... YOUR HETEROSEXUALITY." He declared finally. With his delicate hand placed on his forehead and shuffling out from behind the mist, stood the archangel Gabriel.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, but visibly relaxing as tension left his body. "I should've known it was you! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" He glanced behind him, mortally offended by Gabriel's statement. Sam was doubled over in fits of wild laughter and Castiel was having serious trouble containing school-girl giggles.

"Seriously?" Dean said, shaking his head in disbelief, face burning red. "Sam, Cas! Come on!" He pleaded. All that did was make them stare quietly at him for all but a few milliseconds, faces bright red in the tremendous effort to not laugh, before Sam proceeded to fall off of his chair in laughter. Quickly followed by Cas' obnoxious giggling. He just glared, exasperated, at them.

"Dean-" Sam gasped in between fits of laughter. "The look on your face!" Dean scowled at them.

His heterosexuality was perfectly intact, thank-you-very-much.

He wheeled around to the archangel.

"How the fuck are you even alive? Last time I checked, the devil himself ganked you!" Dean half-yelled in a frustrated attempt to regain some of his lost manly pride.

"Sure, Dean-o. Kind of like the time you stabbed me with a stake?" Gabriel smirked, leaning casually on the door frame. He seemed to enjoy watching Dean slowly lose his sanity. 

With an embarrassed huff, Dean looked back at Sam and Cas.

"Why aren't you guys really freaked out right now?" He demanded indignantly.

"We have been helping Gabriel plan this arrival for days now," Cas explained, wiping a tear from his eye and staring at it inquisitively. Dean just stared in sheer disbelief.  
Sam stood up, stretching his back and sniffing away his tears of laughter. He clapped Dean's back, still half recovering, and staggered right past him to Gabriel- and practically scooped him into his enormous muscular arms.

"Welcome to the bunker, Gabe!" Sam hummed into their embrace; if Dean wasn't so shocked by his brother's eagerness to hug the archangel, he might have laughed at how Gabriel looked like there was a large, uncomfortable metal rod stuck up his back and how he looked at Dean and Cas very nervously as this happened.

"Wait, Sam. Is Gabriel moving in with us?" Castiel piped in, his head cocked to one side. Dean desperately tried not to think about how cute Cas looked when he did that.

"Well," Gabriel tried to explain, gently wriggling out of an offended Sam's grasp. "The God Squad somehow knows I'm alive now, and good old Lucifer's ex-followers now want my head on a stake, you know, for trying to kill him," Gabriel said cheerfully, as if it were an everyday occurrence that an army of God's angels wanted him dead. "So, I came to Sammy for help, and he offered me a place to stay- here, in the most heavily warded place on Earth!" Gabriel gestured around him, at the bunker, now free of Sam's wiry arms.

Dean threw his dirtiest, angriest glare at his brother for inviting a supposedly dead archangel into their bunker. Sam just shrugged sheepishly, smiling. Goddamn it. Why did the Winchesters have to be so obsessed with angels? Dean just cradled his cringing face in his hands at the thought of sharing the bunker with the candy obsessed trickster for the foreseeable future. "God, how am I going to put up with this?" He muttered angrily to no-one in particular.

"Oh, Dean-o," Gabriel sang, feigning sympathy. "There'll be plenty more tricks to come for all of you. Just you wait." He concluded, winking and patting Dean's broad shoulder. A collective groan came from Cas and Dean, but Sam just smirked. The bitch probably already knew what was coming.

"Well, to be fair, it is to be expected of a trickster," Castiel wondered aloud, staring at the dust dancing in the air. Suddenly, he seemed to snap back to reality, looking blankly at Gabriel. "This bunker isn’t as impenetrable as you think. We won't be able to use our grace for the duration of your stay here, or the angels can track us. Even through all of the wards," Cas said, his voice grave and solemn. Gabriel snorted in amusement.

"Well, you can't use your angel mojo, but with the magical power of an archangel, I’m sure I can use a little without being detected." Gabriel said dramatically, smiling as though he knew something none of Team Free Will did. "I'll make myself at home, shall I?" He sang, sauntering casually out of the library. "Oh, by the way, Sammy," he added, throwing the words over his shoulder. "I'm gonna share a bedroom with you, if that's alright!" Gabriel, skipping out of the library door, clearly wasn't waiting for Sam's consent.

Castiel shook his head, eyebrows pressed together in concentration. "I don't understand. Gabriel doesn't require sleep, as an archangel. Why would he share a place of rest with Sam?" 

Cas looked up at Sam and Dean, requesting explanation from them with his confused pretty blue eyes. Dean quickly tried to scrape the gay thoughts from his mind. It didn’t work.  
Dean answered before Sam could try to defend Gabriel. "Because he's a self-entitled brat, that's why," Dean dryly said, stalking out of the room, sullen, before Cas could get any more confused. Sam opened his mouth, evidently racking his brain for a way to justify Gabriel's actions without sharing too much, before shutting it again in defeat.

It was going to be an interesting week for them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting Sabriel fluff, and the sexual tension between Cas and Dean steadily builds. 
> 
> Have fun.

In a secluded corner of the bunker, Sam and Gabriel were stealing extra moments of rest together under a duvet. The comforting smell of sleep hung heavy and thick in the air around them. A short, golden-eyed archangel pulled and stretched the muscles in his arms and legs as he stirred awake, his mousy hair tickling his cheekbones. When Gabriel opened his honey eyes, dust dancing in light pouring in through the little window, he hoped to see his partner peaceful and content.

Sam looked like he was suffocating in his own limbs. Still under the heavy blanket of sleep, nightmares of unbridled fear tore and ripped at him from the inside out. Gabriel could feel the struggle of the hunter pulsing from him. The pain that this nightmare carried was unlike any Gabriel had ever seen before. Was this even a nightmare? This fear was too pure, too fresh and agonising- oh. 

Not a nightmare. A memory. 

There was no way he could leave Sam in this state.

Biting his lip nervously, Gabriel considered doing something that he hadn't done in centuries, let alone during his relatively short relationship with Sam. Something Gabriel had always been very grateful for was that Sam had never asked to see his wings. Sam knew the history behind them, the memories that they held of Heaven and Michael and Lucifer and war that stung Gabriel hundreds of years onward. They remained deep inside of his grace, buried, repressed, desperately ignored. But, nothing that existed in the universe would give any existing being more comfort and reassurance than the embrace of an archangel's wings- which would be pretty useful right now, considering Sam's situation.

With his lips pressed together in effort, Gabriel summoned his wings from the bottom of his grace. Carefully materializing into this plane of existence, his golden wings were just as glorious as he had always remembered them. They were glossy and dazzling, blazing with beauty and light. This was the archangel Gabriel the way the Bible had described him, with all of his breath-taking celestial glory. This was the Gabriel who announced the birth of Jesus to Mary. The tips of his magnificent feathers ghosting over the walls of the room, he took a moment to soak in the details of his wings that he hadn't seen for so long with struggling breath. Sam had better god damn appreciate this.

Gabriel shifted a sleeping Sam onto his torso so that his two enormous, brilliant golden archangel wings were tentatively cocooned around his broad frame. He could feel the tension in Sam's bare shoulders disappear. Immediately, the hunter stilled, relaxing into Gabriel's wings and pressing himself closer. The nightmare that plagued him had gone.

"Thank you, Gabe," Sam slurred sincerely before immediately slipping back to into sleep. Gabriel smiled. Sam threaded his fingers in Gabriel's shining feathers. He hissed; his wings exploding with sensation, oversensitive after a millennium of neglect… and no romantic partner to groom them. Until now, evidently. Gabriel tried very hard not to feel so vulnerable. 

Just as the archangel was drifting away, tucked comfortably beneath Sam, a loud crash thundered from a few rooms away. It was obviously Dean and Cas. Sam immediately snapped awake and to his feet, instantly alert. Gabriel hissed in discomfort as the hunter gripped his feathers a little too tightly, but reluctantly peeled away the luxuriously warm duvet with a dramatic sigh. His wings left the room with a pop. Back to hibernation for you fuckers, Gabriel thought. 

Shooting a mischievous smirk at Sam, Gabriel started to speed-walk gleefully through the twisting warped corridors of the bunker, excited to reap the rewards of the first of many… pushes in the right direction. 

//One hour earlier//

It had been precisely 27 hours, 12 minutes, and approximately 30 seconds since Gabriel had announced his arrival at the bunker.

The tension was unbearable. Not social tension, but the crippling paranoia. It was one only Gabriel was capable of instilling in the seraph. Castiel, having spent dozens of centuries with Gabriel in Heaven, would know exactly what he was capable of. A shudder trailed down his back at the memories.

As much as he truly loved his brothers, it frustrated him that Gabriel, who was now on the run from Lucifer's old followers that wanted Gabriel dead for standing against their leader, had felt to compelled to invite himself into Castiel's home. It meant that Castiel could no longer use a shred of his grace for fear of being detected. It was difficult; holding back your grace was like damming a great, raging ocean, making sure not a single drop was allowed through any cracks. Angels were built for power- to force them to just stop using it altogether was exasperating. Luckily, Castiel could find relief in other places.

Dean was hesitantly eating a bowl of cornflakes in ungodly hours of the morning, examining each spoonful before cautiously placing it in his mouth. Even before he was fully conscious, Dean was wary of Gabriel's tricks.

Perched at the opposite end of the creaky table sat Castiel, who had stolen a moment to silently observe Dean before he was awake enough to tell Cas to "stop staring at me eating, you freak". A ghost of a smile graced Castiel's lips as he watched Dean. Here, in the early hours of the morning, was the real Dean, the one Castiel had fallen in love with when he placed Dean's broken soul back together in Hell; piece by piece. Shard by shard.

He doubted that Dean had even noticed Cas intently staring at him, losing himself in Dean's glazed, sleepy eyes.

His hair, free of the gel that suffocated it, looked soft. It had flattened on Dean's head, like a light brown plate. However, a small tuft was sticking up on side of the hunter's head that Cas could've sworn wasn't there before. Nonetheless, Castiel, like all angels, was a perfectionist who truly could not rest until everything where it should be. Seeing the tuft out of place was like a growing itch he couldn't quite reach. It took nearly every shred of willpower that Castiel owned not to allow his grace to reach out and smooth the tuft of hair down.

"Dean," Castiel said gruffly. Dean barely even registered that someone was addressing him, with undignified grunting in way of response.

"Your hair. It's out of place." Cas seized his impatience before it could infect his voice. Dean didn't even bother to grunt in Cas' direction this time. Taking advantage of Dean's sleepiness, Castiel glided over to the hunter's side and hesitantly raked his fingers through his hair, slowly smoothing down the tuft with a strange sense of satisfaction.

When Castiel tried to withdraw his hand from Dean's soft hair... He couldn't. With increasing panic, he tugged at his arm as much as he could without stirring the hunter awake from his sleepy trance, but it was no use- Castiel's hand was completely stuck to Dean. Nothing Cas could do would separate them; he and Dean had been bound together.

Suddenly, a groan of regrettable realization escaped from Cas' gritted teeth. Gabriel must have been behind this.

Castiel accidentally pressed his hand into Dean's scalp. It was at this point that Dean sleepily roused to full awareness, the bottle green colour becoming more intense and narrow as he turned around to the angel. Unsurprisingly, he demanded to know why Cas had his hand buried in his hair.

"Dean, I promise I'm not digging around in your brain," Cas reassured Dean, knowing that this would be what Dean was concerned about.

Clearly Dean wasn't particularly convinced, because he tried to push Cas away. With a frustrated groan, he found that Dean's hand was now stuck squarely in the middle of Cas' chest, fingers splayed out right above his pounding heart. Of course, when Dean tried to pull his hand away from the angel's ribs, he discovered he wasn't able to.

"What the fuck?" Dean grumbled, shaking Cas like a rag-doll in his attempt to free his hand.

"Dean. Stop. This is one of Gabriel's tricks," Cas attempted to explain. But, acting on impulse as usual, Dean went ahead and put his other hand on Castiel's shoulder, immobilizing both of his hands and binding them to Cas' body. Cas tried to bury his face in his hands in frustration, and bitterly remembered he couldn't.

"Dean. Stop touching me. You'll become bound to me, you idiot." He lamented.

Only one hand between both of them was free, and it belonged to Castiel. One of Dean's hands was splayed on Cas' heart, while the other hand firmly gripped Cas' shoulder. Castiel's bound hand had almost disappeared under Dean's hair, which didn't actually bother Cas in the slightest.

"I'm going to kill Gabriel," Dean mumbled to no-one in particular, scowling. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “This was a dirty trick.”

"Why?" Cas asked, slightly hurt. Dean's eyes darkened with something Cas couldn’t quite identify, his hands gripping tighter. He held painful eye contact with Cas for a few seconds before glaring daggers at the floor, crumbling under Cas' unwavering stare.

In the midst of his hazy irritation, Dean stumbled backwards into the breakfast table, tripping clumsily over his own feet. His neglected coffee cup fell to the floor with a loud smash. Dean swore loudly and hung his head, willing for the ground to swallow him whole at that moment; except that Cas did, too.

Their noses brushed; and their faces were attached.

Locked in an intense mutual glare, Cas felt blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment. There was nothing to look at except for the hunter's eyes and the small freckles dotting his face while their noses refused to separate. His eyelids sliding shut, Dean chanted something nearly inaudibly under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like 'go away, gay thoughts - go away, gay thoughts-'. Castiel’s heart was pounding mercilessly in his throat and traces of bile built up on his tongue. The angel seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the hunter, nor could he clear the fog from his head that removed all of his inhibitions. 

When Castiel’s blue eyes met Dean’s striking green ones, a dizzying rush of adrenaline pulsed through their veins. The contact became intoxicating. The hunter moved forward by a millimetre, barely noticeable, but Castiel’s heart raced at the movement. He couldn’t think; couldn’t move; couldn’t breathe. All that existed at that moment was Dean; his warmth, his light. Castiel could only move his mouth towards the hunter’s.   
Cas’ very skin seemed to crackle with electricity. His and Dean’s lips were fractions of a millimetre away, about to brush together and end the unbearable tension between them once and for all when-  
Gabriel and Sam, of course, burst dramatically into the room.

 

It couldn't be more perfect if Gabriel tried.

Skidding around the brick walls of the bunker with Sam, the archangel had hoped that his little enchantment he had placed on Dean and Castiel under had worked. They had walked in to see the exact environment Gabriel had hoped to see- a shattered mug on the floor, the table toppled over, and of course, the hunter and angel permanently attached.

Dean and Castiel's hands were indeed physically bound to each other in a lot of places- and by their noses. Dean and Cas wore matching irritated scowls on their faces, extremely uncomfortable now under the pressure of each other's limbs. Gabriel did not stifle his loud, ringing laughter and neither did Sam.

"Having a fun time, boys?" The archangel wheezed, red in the face, amusement clear in every syllable of his voice.

"Go fuck yourself, Gabriel," Dean shot back resentfully. He almost expected his outraged glare to burn a hole through Gabriel's forehead.

"Oh, Dean-o," Gabriel sung, wiping tears from his eyes. "Just tell us why you're so uncomfortable with poor Cassie over here right now and I'll release both of you!"

"I just- I... " Dean stuttered anxiously, trailing off and pointedly not looking at Castiel, who felt awkward, clammy and nervous being in that close proximity to Dean after their near-kiss. He shifted uncomfortably to no avail. 

"Okay, Dean, repeat after me," Sam piped in cheerfully, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I, Dean Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, one of the best hunters alive..." There was a theatrical pause, heavy with rage that was about to spill.

"...have a big gay crush on Castiel." 

The murderous I-am-about-to-fucking-kill-you glare that Dean sent Sam and Gabriel after that would make the most fearless men shake with fear. Which was very impressive, considering his face was physically attached to somebody else’s.

"Gabriel, Sam, I swear to God..." He threatened. The only time Gabriel had ever seen Dean this pissed off was when he replaced his beer with goat urine. It meant certain doom. Gabriel did not doubt that Dean had dug out his archangel blade since his grand arrival to use just in case.

"Okay, fun's over. I need more beauty sleep." Gabriel said with a hint of nervousness, skipping obnoxiously back to his and Sam's bedroom. He snapped his fingers and Dean and Cas sprang apart suddenly, falling ungracefully to the floor with two dull thuds. 

Dean quickly stumbled away to his room with a lot of embarrassed swearing and a half-assed excuse. He sure as hell would be staggering back to his room and wondering what would have happened if Sam and Gabriel decided to be assholes and walk in on them one second later. 

An extremely red-faced Castiel recovered a little too quickly, gently smoothing down his old trench-coat and gliding away. Suspiciously unbothered. 

 

Back in the safety of their own room, Sam sighed and flopped onto their bed. Dust flew and exploded in the air around him as his broad muscular frame hit the bed with a protesting creak. His torso rose and fell as Sam sighed.

"When are we going tell them, Gabe? Tell them what we are and why we’re doing this?" The hunter asked quietly. “I hate hiding things from Dean and Cas; especially an entire relationship.”

The archangel sobered at his boyfriend's serious tone of voice. His body dropped next to Sam’s, leaning subconsciously into his arm. 

"Trust me, Sammy. It'll be worth it," Gabriel replied earnestly. Gently pushing at his boyfriend so that he laid flat on his back on the bed, the archangel wriggled up on top of Sam and cuddled him like a moose-sized teddy-bear. Sam gave in, snorting in amusement at Gabriel’s affection.

“Do you trust me?” Gabriel whispered, lips curved upwards in a smile, as he planted tiny kisses all over Sam’s face. 

“Of course, I do.” He responded in between peppered kisses, slightly concerned, as if it were blindingly obvious. 

“Then let me reassure you,” Gabriel paused to kiss the tip of the hunter’s nose. “That it’ll be worth it in the end. Things are going to happen that are definitely worth waiting for.”

“Mmkay…” Sam trailed, starting to doze off. 

“Mmkay.” Gabriel repeated with relieved certainty. With his heavy eyelids sliding shut, Gabe drifted into sleep, the reassuring deep rumble of Sam’s breathing carrying him there. Gabe didn’t even notice when a dazzling, golden pair of archangel wings accidentally materialized onto his shoulder blades, and for once, he didn’t even care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about adding smut to this. What do you think?
> 
> Any thoughts, criticisms or suggestions are much appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory between Sam and Gabriel... amongst other things.

Nobody was awake in the Men of Letters’ bunker. Except Gabriel, of course. 

Part of him- the buried, dead part- felt faintly guilty for having forced Sam, Dean, and Cas into hiding and to endure his pranks. 

The other, more overwhelming part of him, felt no remorse at all. 

Following Dean and Castiel’s little being-attached-to-each-other incident, the sexual tension in the bunker was truly unbearable. Really, it was. And Gabriel was literally older than dirt. 

So, Gabriel mused, perhaps they were much more pushes in the right direction than they were pranks. Or, ‘torture’, as Dean’s overly sensitive ass would say. He really was just doing them a favour. It was because of this that the archangel stood proudly above his hard work- well, as hard as it could get for an archangel with limitless grace and power. 

These silly humans would probably find it creepy that Gabriel was standing over Castiel’s sleeping body in the earliest hours of the morning. But Castiel was just being indulgent, in Gabriel’s opinion, to be sleeping every night like this. It was painfully obvious to anybody with more than two brain cells to rub together that he was probably only doing this for Dean. Making himself seem more human, more normal. Oh, innocent little Cassie. 

Placing the palm of his hand onto Cas’ forehead, Gabriel carefully used little tendrils of grace to undo the metaphorical walls Castiel had put into place to stop his own grace from leaking out. Not unwinding it enough to alert the God Squad to Gabriel’s presence, or to wake up the sweet baby cherub, but just enough. To capture Dean’s attention later, that is. Oh, messing with the Winchesters could amuse Gabriel like no other. It would certainly be worth all this effort. 

He was reaching the most critical, most precise point of uncoiling Cas’ grace when a loud, suspiciously moose-like sound reverberated throughout the bunker. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Fuck!” Sam yelped from three rooms over. “My foot!” 

Castiel started to stir at the unwelcome noise, his eyelids flickering. Shit, Gabriel had to finish this fast, and weave everything back together before Cas woke up. 

“Gabe? What’re you doing?” He said endearingly, limping painfully into the room, his hurt foot already forgotten.

“You’ll find out in the morning,” Gabriel said through gritted teeth, with great effort. Sam, apparently, was in a very good mood. He guessed it was probably as a result of sleeping on archangel wings. 

“Come back to bed…” Sam crooned, still half asleep. He walked over to Gabriel and slung all four of his outrageously long limbs all over him while he was trying his best to wrap Castiel’s grace back together just how it used to be, before Castiel figured out what was going on. The archangel grunted noncommittally, trying very hard not to enjoy the weight of his boyfriend’s body on top of his own. He had a very important task to complete. 

“What are you poking around in there for?” Sam asked again, gesturing vaguely at Castiel’s sleeping head and Gabriel’s insistent hand upon it. He half-heartedly tried to shake the moose-like weight from off of him. He just needed to tie these last loose strands of grace together... 

“Gaaaaaaabe!” Sam said with way too much volume. To be fair, he must look pretty weird right now to a human’s weak naked eyes. Cas was approximately forty-five seconds away from becoming completely awake. Sam had adamantly not given up on trying to get his attention, huffing indignantly into his boyfriend’s shoulder, warm and heavy arms everywhere. 

“Sam, you annoying little shit,” Gabriel protested quietly, trying pull himself out of Castiel’s mind without disturbing him. This was tricky work, messing with angel grace, even trickier with a moose hanging all over you. He began to leave the younger angel’s head when Sam hummed into his neck, kissing it up and down. He paid special attention to the sensitive spot behind Gabriel’s ear. 

“Ah, Sam…” He hummed. As he finished with Cas, he all but dragged his boyfriend back to their room. “That wasn’t very nice of you.” 

“Why don’t you teach me a lesson, then?” Sam whispered, smiling. Gabriel laughed. 

“You wish, moose.” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s collar and greedily brought their lips together.

After Gabriel’s so-called, ‘death’ at the hand of Lucifer, Sam couldn’t particularly say that he had mourned or even really cried at all. It’s not like they had gotten particularly close. But since the very first time they had met, even when Sam had just thought him a smart mouth janitor, Gabriel had irrevocably left a mark on him. No matter how hard Sam had tried to shake it, on every hunt he began, there was always the buried hope that the trickster would be behind it. 

And he had watched the Casa Erotica 13 video all the way through. Only once. But he’d done it. 

After Lucifer was safely tucked back into his little Hell box and everything was back where it should be… that was when Gabriel returned to him. Thinking back on it, it was actually quite romantic, for a being with the subtlety of a brick. Or a whale. Perhaps Sam had left his own mark, as well. 

///

He remembered it devastatingly clearly. He and Dean, on a hunt, had drastically underestimated the number of demons in a nest. After about five deaths in that village, they were expecting maybe three, ten at most, to have to kill.  
There were thirty-nine. 

What Sam also remembered devastatingly clearly was exactly how sixteen of them looked pinning him to the cold hard ground, unforgiving, pushing a fucking machete to his neck, their black eyes alive with the thrill of murder. Dean, dragged to another room, likely in the same situation. There was no way out. This would certainly be their death. 

But what Sam remembers the most is the way that Gabriel could materialise in an explosion of angelic glory and swiftly smite each and every demon in that house, his eyes blazing white with his infinite heavenly power. Sam thought he was hallucinating. He really did. 

In that moment, with demon corpses strewn around them, the archangel had looked at him with such genuine relief, and compassion that only God’s messenger could be capable of. That was when Sam knew he was well and truly fucked. 

“Sam. Don’t get yourself killed. I-” He paused, looking at his feet as if for answers. “I’ll be watching out for you.” And with that, he fucking disappeared. 

After that, there was just no way Sam could live his life in the same way. It wasn’t drastic- but his reality had shifted, just slightly, knocked out of place in a way that only Gabriel could achieve. 

He heard the sound of feathers rustling but saw no wings. He felt the gentle hum of powerful grace in battles but found no archangel. He constantly saw soft golden eyes and golden hair in his peripheral vision, but alas, there would be no Gabriel. He was constantly in Sam’s dreams, too- which lead to some awkward conversations with Dean the next morning, who’d had the bad luck to sleep next to Sam the whole night. He could have sworn he had heard Gabriel’s ringing laughter. 

One day, Dean and Castiel had gone out on a twenty-four-hour stakeout for a case where Sam wasn’t needed. Sam wasn’t particularly offended- he was glad, even, to have some kind of day off. But with this, Sam had been left on his own to mindlessly roam the motel room. He was stuck with not enough energy or motivation to go out to the local town, but just enough to be restless and itchy, alone in the dusty room. 

He remembered having stared at the mildew in the corners of the room for far too long, his body forcing the cheap mattress into a curved shape below him. Feeling the springs press into his back, he had seen an insane amount of dust fly into the air and scatter around him like a gross parody of the leaves in Autumn. And with this boredom, who does Sam think about? 

He thought for hours about Gabriel. Did the archangel care about him? Did he really look out for Sam like he promised he would? Why hadn’t he spoken more to him while he had the chance? Why had he picked an invisible non-human asshole to harbour feelings for?  
And, of course- oh, shit, what counts as a prayer?

“Boo,” said a voice on Sam’s shoulder. Sam yelped in the most masculine way possible, jumping to his feet. And behold, there was the mighty archangel Gabriel, cross-legged on a gross old motel bed, playing with his fucking hair.  
“Any thoughts wishing for me count as a prayer, Sammy. I’m flattered, really!” 

Sam suddenly saw red. “You are such a fucking asshole!” 

“Well, roll out the welcome mat, then…” Gabriel was utterly unbothered. Sam inched closer to him. 

“You- you- you’re dead!” Sam had all but yelled. 

“Does it really look like it?” He pouted. 

“You can’t just leave me like that! I kept seeing you everywhere, I thought I was going insane-” 

“I did tell you I’d look out for you.” Gabriel interrupted, grinning widely like he had some ulterior motive. He probably did. 

“-and you don’t even care! You could have said something, you could have said literally anything-” Gabriel got up and walked over to him. 

“Please. Sam, shut up,” he said gently, still smiling. 

“-and why are you even here?! What do you even want from m-” Gabriel placed his hands onto Sam’s shoulders and harshly pulled their mouths together. It was everything Sam hoped it would be and more. It was glorious and passionate, desperate and fast. Gabriel’s lips were soft but firm. When Sam’s tongue brushed against the archangel’s lips, he moaned appreciatively into Sam’s mouth, their kiss deepening.

“Fucking finally.” Sam growled as he moved to nip at his neck, then his collarbone, then his chest… 

///

It was, ultimately, one of Sam’s favourite memories. Especially what followed afterwards, which really reminded him of what he and his now-boyfriend were doing right now. 

“Hey,” the hunter whispered in their bed as Gabriel was lazily kissing his jaw and neck. “Remember our first kiss?” 

“You mean the one right before the first time we fucked?” Sam felt Gabriel’s radiant smile pressed onto his skin. 

“That’s the one,” Sam laughed. 

“Hmm, how exactly did that go, again?” Gabriel pulled a confused face, taking the opportunity to kiss the tip of Sam’s nose. Sam didn’t say anything, letting his body speak entirely for him. Their queen-sized bed was hardly enough to contain two separate grown men, but it was absolutely fantastic for couples who were opportunistic with physical contact. Sam and Gabriel were certainly that couple. 

“Remind me, Sam,” he whispered darkly, his eyes devious and unbelievably sharp, deft hands unbuttoning and removing their shirts. He sank lower down Sam’s body, savouring every inch of his skin. 

“Ah, yes, I think you’re definitely along the right lines…” Sam said shakily, threading his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, guiding him lower with heat gathering in his crotch. The archangel let his smooth hands slide down to palm at his cock with a torturously slow grind, feeling it grow hard against him.

“May I?” Gabriel asked, his hot breath ghosting the other man’s pelvis. 

“God, please, Gabriel…” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly every item of clothing they were wearing had disappeared. Sam almost huffed indignantly before realising that he had probably just done them both a favour. 

“Ahh,” Sam groaned as Gabriel wrapped his slender hand around his exposed dick. Sam’s hand tightened in his golden-brown hair as Gabriel started to move, sending warmth and electricity throughout his body. 

“So fucking hot, Sam,” he groaned, weak in the knees at the sight of his boyfriend, all charred skin and wide shoulders and soft hair, his face so effortlessly flawless and his soul even more so. He felt every fibre of Sam’s being reach out for him, for this intimacy and for Gabriel in his purest form. Every moan and shaky breath was beautiful to his ears, coming from a man so toughened from the agony of his experiences, to a man that could be reduced to jelly just from his touch. 

“Gabe, I-” Sam broke off with a loud gasp as Gabriel sped up his movements, harder, faster, more. 

“Tell me,” the archangel said as he cruelly bit into the V-shape on Sam’s pelvis and sucked deep red bruises into his skin, reminders of himself, marking this man as his own. 

“Goddamn, I need you,” Sam batted Gabriel’s hand away and pressed his lithe form into the bed, pinning both of his wrists above him with one muscular arm, kissing deeply into Gabriel’s mouth. 

“You know I could send you to Jupiter with a thought, right?” Gabriel said, glancing up at Sam’s arm keeping him immobilized. His voice was low and rough despite its playful tone.

“Yes, Gabe, you could, because you’re an archangel and probably the most powerful being walking the Earth right now. But you won’t fight me, will you?” Sam whispered. “You won’t, because you want this. You want to submit to me. You want me to have all the control right now.” Gabriel moaned, his pupils blown wide, no snappy comeback to be seen. 

Smirking, Sam slowly released his arms and licked a stripe up his neglected dick as Gabriel let out a hoarse cry. His arms remained exactly where Sam left them. He flicked his tongue at the tip teasingly, his lips around it in a way that too closely resembled a kiss. 

“You fucking tease-” Gabriel didn’t even finish his sentence before Sam greedily swallowed down his entire cock, his nose pressed into the musky skin around it. Gabriel, with his inhibitions far, far away from him in that moment, fucked his boyfriend’s mouth, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands whenever he hit the back of Sam’s throat. Trying not to move his arms felt like the hardest thing he’d ever had to do in that moment, when his boyfriend was sucking obscenely around his cock. 

After a hard push Gabriel practically wailed when Sam looked up at him with hooded eyes and moaned like a goddamn porn-star around the base of his dick like he absolutely loved it. His entire body and grace was charged with heat and pleasure and ready to explode. 

“Fuck, Sam!” He wailed, eyes blazing white as he came all at once, every part of his body racking and burning with the sensation. With eyes dark and aroused beyond belief, Sam lapped at and swallowed every last drop of come like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. Gabriel was completely boneless, floating, high on endorphins. 

“Let me, let me…” the archangel gasped at Sam, trying to regain feeling in his arms and legs. Sam then kissed him with such adoration and love that all Gabriel could do was let out a weak sob with relief and gratitude. They kissed fervently and passionately as Gabriel lazily jacked Sam off with dirty rolls and twists of his wrists, his hand wet with precum and saliva. Sam’s orgasm came quickly with the taste of Gabriel fresh on his tongue, moaning hoarsely from the very core of him and biting down brutally on Gabriel’s bottom lip. 

“I love you so much,” Sam gasped. His voice was utterly cracked and fucked dry. 

“Where in the fuck did you learn to deepthroat like that?!” Gabriel asked, ignoring him, his eyes still wide and his lip bleeding- courtesy of Sam. 

“What, were you expecting me to be inexperienced?” He grinned, laughing, although it sounded more like a dry croak.

“Well, I’m very impressed.” A pause. “Your voice is going to be like that for about a week now, isn’t it?” 

“Yep.” Proud. 

“Want me to heal it?” Gabriel laid back onto the bed with his weak head resting on the hunter’s panting chest. 

“Hell no.” Another beaming smile, before admitting- “It’s really hot.”

Gabriel stared up at Sam the way a human would a God, in disbelief and amazement. “You’re so fucking brilliant, you know that?” 

“Mm, try not to suck my dick too hard,” 

“Oh, please. You wish, Sammy.” 

“Yeah, I probably do…” 

The pair fell asleep indulgently basking in each other’s warmth, almost breathing each other’s air. Their flawless unity would even be one to rival Dean and Castiel’s, thanks to Gabriel’s brilliant little trick; not that either of them would be aware yet. 

But when they were, things were finally going to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory for Sam and Gabriel's relationship, woo! 
> 
> An overwhelming amount of you requested smut (and truthfully, I wanted to include some too), so here it is. I hope I did Sam and Gabriel justice! 
> 
> Expect more smut in later chapters between another pair... I wonder who that could be...
> 
> This has been very focus on Sabriel lately so look forward to a lot more time dedicated to our favourite sexually frustrated couple, Dean and Cas. 
> 
> Any thoughts, criticisms, or suggestions are much appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments really do make my day, I love to hear what you thought. It makes me very very happy. <3


End file.
